


Untitled Ficlet

by likealocket



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen, Post-Serenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-11
Updated: 2005-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likealocket/pseuds/likealocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment with Mal and River on the bridge. Takes place after the Serenity film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ficlet

_Tzao gao. Still don't feel right, like there's always a piece missin'. Wish Wash was-_

"He is," River's voice floated from behind him in her creepy-like Reader way.

Mal reared around to scold at her, because how many times had he told her _not to do that_. He'd thought he was alone in the control room, and anyways, a Captain's thoughts were his own private matters and never no mind to anyone else unless he decided it was so.

She faced mostly away from him, a rare peaceful grin on her lips as she looked on one of Wash's old toy dinosaurs from Earth-That-Was. Inara had fashioned for it a simple vest from a patch of one of Wash's colorful shirts, and the thing had long ago found its place of honor at the helm of Serenity's controls. Where Wash should be, still and forever.

As long as Serenity was sailing, Mal knew he would always feel that no one belonged keeping her in the air 'sides Wash. He was never one for leaving a man behind.

Mal didn't believe in the Shepherd's fancy Lord nor did he like much the road these thoughts led down, but at that moment he got that for once River might understand something he did not.

Leastways, if it meant patching up that hole a little bit, he was willing to give it a try. The Wash part, not the God part, mind. Just as long as River didn't tell no one.

She turned to him, a solemn promise in her eyes.

"Okay Wash. The ship is yours," he whispered, running his fingers along the controls and putting an arm around River to guide her from the room.

 

\------  
Translations  
 _Tzao gao_ \- Crap


End file.
